Center of the sun
by EverAfter-01
Summary: in the beginning, she was lowest lifeform in her house, now shes on her own.She runs into Roman and Brian on their way to Doms, their adventure could turn out to be deadleir then they thought


2 fast 2 furious  
  
The car slowed down as the driver pulled over to the edge of the highway, the engine under the hood was smoking thick black clouds of smoke. The old, falling apart car chugged once and then finally just shut down as soon as it was at a full stop and then when the hood was popped open from the inside a thick black, sickly cloud burst out, making a the driver curse up a storm.  
  
The blue door swung open and a pair of purple Running shoe clad feet jumped out and a girl around 18 sprinted around to the front and pulled up the hood. She nearly fell backwards as heat and smoke assaulted her senses "God damn it!" the Girl screeched at her car as she kicked the front fender and nearly toppled over when half of it fell off.  
  
"Ah man!" she cried as she managed to check it out. A rod had driven itself though the engine, rending the car completely and utterly destroyed. 'well.' she thought ' could fix it but the repairs would cost atlest 6000 dollars' she let out a depressing sigh 'and my car is only worth at least 1000. if I'm lucky' she let out a strangled scream as she picked up a rock and threw it as far she could and then fell to her butt beside the car.  
  
She crawled into the shade of the inside part of her car and her baby blue jogging pants caught onto the door making the left leg rip from the knee down. " well this sucks!" she wailed out as a painful sob found its way out. Her sleeveless jean shirt was covered with one black stain from her hand which she had used to find what was wrong with her car.(so then its not just covered.just dirty)  
  
She reached over and grabbed her disk man and a bottle of tanning lotion and then pulled out a blanket from the back seat of her rather dead car. She laid everything on the highway beside her car( but not in the lanes) and slowly slipped off her pants reveling a pair of long lightly (ever so lightly) tanned legs and a pair of bikini bottoms.  
  
She grinned as she put on the headphones and tanning lotion and a soothing song of Didos' came through. She laid back and closed her eyes, quietly she sang along with 'Thank you"  
  
"My tea's gone cold  
  
I wonder why I got out of bed at all  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
  
And can't see at all"  
  
The words slowly died on her lips as she closed her eyes and drifted off into alight nap. The sunlight beat down on her making her skin shimmer with a few drops of sweat. Soon the song ended and she shifted and rolled onto her belly so her back got some sun too.  
  
~ some time later when a car finally decides to pass her ~  
  
a shadow loomed over her, blocking her ever-loving sunlight. When she opened her eyes she saw the smiling face of a black man and behind him another man with blond hair ,both around 20-25 years old "well hello there!" the black man "names Roman, Blondie over there is Brian, and it looks like you need help" he grinned as she slowly stood up, his eyes scanned her body then looked at the seemingly lifeless car beside her.  
  
"umm.." she stuttered as she slowly pulled her ripped pants on " yeah the rod..thingy..oh I forget its name.." she paused and gave them a slightly strained look "went through the engine so basically I was waiting till some one was kind enough to help me" she gave them her best 'can you please help me because I'm innocent' look.  
  
Roman raised an eyebrow as he went around front and checked under the hood. "damn girl" he said as he pulled his head back from the very dead and very un-fixable engine. "this car is fucked" he reached up and pulled the hood down, he felt some sadness in him when he saw her face fall. "listen, where you going maybe me and B could drop you off"  
  
"I got no where" 'WHY AM I TELLING THEM THIS?' this conflict seemed to grind in her mind as she slowly got her stuff, took a longing look at the car and then stuffed everything in the other vehicle. "you better not try anything." she warned lightly when she sat in the back seat, she nearly started to scream her head off when the vehicle started to move, a rather fast move.. "if your in a rush to get somewhere then don't bother with me, I could.walk" she almost coward back when Roman turned around.  
  
That confused him to say the least. 'Had she been in a bad relationship that caused her to flinch away?' he thought as he just lightly shook his head. "No Hun, this is just how Brian drives." He almost smiled when she took a deep breath of air. "Crazy white boy ain't he?" he chuckled when she gave a swift nod. "What is your name anyways?" he got an answer of "Chloe."  
  
Brian looked back at the girl and then quickly back at the road he could hear her start to play her Walkman. He could hear the light, soothing tone of Beethoven but then it turned into the techno remix and it started to pump out bass, well as much bass as headphones could pump out. He glanced back and nearly peed himself laughing because she was dancing around in her seat like a teenager who drank way to much coffee. In reality he didn't know how much coffee she had to drink . . .Did she drink coffee or was she a tea person? So many questions circled in his mind as he focused on the road and not on the bouncing girl in the back seat.  
  
Chloe peeked open one eye and felt a grin spread across her face when they hit a small hill, sending them flying into the sky. ' I'm in a Vehicle with two complete strangers, who by the way are drop dead sexy!, travelling at speeds that could kill me in a second and as a plus I have no idea where I am going..' she paused in her thinking 'could be worse'  
  
"Young girl in the market Gives it to the men When the men leave Her eyes are red When her eyes are closed again she sees the dark market " Chloe began to sing, Roman turned and watched her as she barely whispered the words. She paused and he felt himself suck in a small breath as she licked her lips.she waited till she knew the beat again, then continued "When I close my eyes I am at the center of the sun And I cannot be hurt By anything this wicked world has done " she stopped and blinked.  
  
TBC  
  
I hope yah like! 


End file.
